Pascal/Gallery
Images of Pascal from Tangled. Promotional Pascal_render.png Pascal.png Tangled Ever After Promotional.jpg Pascal_Promotional_Headshot.jpg|Pascal promotional headshot Rapunzel Redesign 4.jpg|Pascal with a redesigned Rapunzel DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Before Ever After poster.png Tangled TV official poster.jpg Tangled - Pascal.jpg Tangled the series S2 Poster.jpg Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Season 3 Poster.jpg Concept art TangledTransformation2.png TangledTransformation3.png Pascal Maquette .jpg|Pascal sculpture Pascal's Story concept 1.jpg Screenshots ''Tangled WFTCRMImageFetch-12.aspx.jpeg|Pascal's color-changing abilities tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-535.jpg|Pascal Frowning tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-599.jpg|Pascal getting dusted Rapmovie2.jpg|Pascal in a dress tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-1004.jpg|Pascal being honorable tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-2263.jpg|Pascal warning Rapunzel tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-2497.jpg|Pascal in awe Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-3162.jpg|Pascal staring at Eugene Tangled (96).jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-3298.jpg|Pascal wants to get tough with Flynn Eugene (23).jpg Eugene_(47).jpg|Pascal smiling at Flynn after seeing Rapunzel's magic hair for the first time. Pascal.Tangled.PNG|Pascal standing near Rapunzel's feet. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7261.jpg|Pascal got his eye on you Disney-tangled-flynn-rapunzel-pascal-mothergothel-tangled-17082075-1280-690.jpg Rapmovie23.jpg|Pascal during the song I See the Light'' Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-8390.jpg|Pascal and Rapunzel are sad to see Eugene go Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-8964.jpg|Pascal feeling Sad Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-9753.jpg|It's time to be heroic! Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-9768.jpg|Pascal tries to stop Gothel from taking Rapunzel tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9862.jpg|Pascal Heartbroken Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-10045.jpg|Pascal does not like being kicked. Pascal.Purplecolor.PNG|Pascal in his purple form. ''Tangled: The Series Tangled-Before-Ever-After-122.jpg Before Ever After - Pascal.png|Pascal in ''Tangled: The Series Tangled-the-series-19.png Rapunzel's Enemy - Pascal 00.jpg Challenge of the Brave 20.jpg Challenge of the Brave 22.jpg In Like Flynn 7.jpg Great Expotations 13.png One Angry Princess 38.png One Angry Princess 41.png Baby Pascal and his Mother.png Pascal's Story - Baby Pascal and his Mother.png Pascal's Story 2.png Pascal's Story - Young Pascal 00.jpg Pascal's Story 13.png Pascal's Story 4.png Pascal's Story - Young Pascal.png Pascal's Story - Young Rapunzel 02.jpg Pascal's Story 1.png Pascal's Story 5.png Pascal's Story 6.png Pascal's Story 7.png Pascal's Story - Rapunzel and Pascal.png Pascal's Story - Rapunzel Feeding Pascal.jpg Pascal's Story - Rapunzel and Pascal 00.jpg Pascal's Story - Pascal and Rapunzel.jpg Pascal's Story - Pascal and Rapunzel 01.jpg Pascal's Story - Pascal 18.jpg Pascal's Story - Pascal 15.jpg Pascal's Story - Pascal 14.png Pascal's Story - Pascal 09.jpg Pascal's Story 10.png|Remembering the days when it was just the two of them Pascal's Story 24.jpg Pascal's Story 25.jpg Pascal's Story - Pascal and Rapunzel 00.jpg Friendship Song.png Big Brothers of Corona 48.png Big Brothers of Corona 68.png Big Brothers of Corona 70.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-20.png|Getting petted by Red Big-Brothers-of-Corona-22.png The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth 15.jpg Queen for a Day 69.jpg Queen for a Day 72.jpg Queen for a Day 74.jpg Not in the Mood 20.jpg Mood Potion 2.jpg Not in the Mood 10.png Mood Potion 3.jpg The Quest for Varian 29.jpg The Quest for Varian 30.jpg The Alchemist Returns 9.JPG Secret of the Sun Drop 10.png Beyond the Corona Walls 49.png Beyond the Corona Walls 62.jpeg Beyond the Corona Walls 65.jpeg King Pascal 1.jpg King Pascal (10).jpg King Pascal 2.jpg King Pascal 8.jpg King Pascal 10.jpg King Pascal (33).png King Pascal (9).jpg Pascal cringes as Rapunzel slammed around by Malice.jpg Pascal meditating.jpg Pascal's Dragon (7).png Pascal's Dragon (9).png Pascal's Dragon (7).jpg Pascal's Dragon (9).jpg|Pascal as a dragon Video games Pascal Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg EmojiBlitzPascal.png|Pascal's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Rapunzel.png|Pascal on the Rapunzel app icon KHIII Tangled crew.jpg|Pascal in Kingdom Hearts III. KH3 Winnie the Pooh trailer - Corona 1.jpg Pascal - KH3.png Merchandise and miscellaneous Pascal Pin.jpg Booster Collection - Disney Tangled - Pascal Only.jpeg Disneystore.com Tangled Pascal Pin.jpeg DSF - Pin Trader's Delight - Pascal - GWP.jpeg DSF Pin Trader's Delight - Red Pascal.jpeg DSSH – Tangled Marquee Rapunzel Funko.jpg Tangled_Rapunzel_Pascal_Maximus_Tsum_Tsum_Small.jpg Pascal Dress Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Pascal Tsum Tsum Pencil Case.jpg Gothel Pascal Rapunzel Tsum Tsum Pin.jpg Japan Tsum Tsum Calendar 2016.jpg Tangled Tsum Tsum Tueday UK.jpg Tangled Tsum Tsum Tueday US.jpg Disney Princess - Make a Wish.jpg Funko Pop NYCC Exclusive Angry Rapunzel and Pascal.jpg Funko Pop Rapunzel and Pascal.jpg Pascal Christmas Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Before Ever After novel.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 14.jpg|Pascal plush (Tangled: The Series) Pascaltsumtsum.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 7.jpg Queen for a Day cover.jpg Pascal Lego.jpg DP-DPRA-Bedtime-For-Max-Pascal-Sleeping.jpg DP-DPRA-Bedtime-For-Max-Rapunzel-Comforting-Max.jpg DP-DPRA-Bedtime-For-Max-Everyone-Pleased-That-The-Plan-Worked.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Tangled galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries